


Brunette Hippie

by lindsdrewT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound One Shot (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hippies, M/M, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Strangers to Lovers, desertheat, georgenotfound hippie, therightplaceattherighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsdrewT/pseuds/lindsdrewT
Summary: George had taught clay a lot, that life didn't need a written out plan, sometimes things need to happen that you didn't see coming.Inspiration from the song 'Dreams' by Fleetwood Mac, listen while you read for the full experience!Very lighthearted story with a bigger meaning, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	Brunette Hippie

The sun was inevitably bearing down on the 21 year old as he pulled into the gravel lot of what seemed to be the oldest gas station in the west. Getting gas was priority but he would be lying if he said he wasn't thirsty as hell, in fact, the Arizona desert seemed to be actual hell on earth, which made him very much determined to get water as he walked towards the brown building.

\- 

Clay stepped out of the station, making an agonizing sound at the heat once again bearing down on his face, who would ever want to live in this? 

In the time he was getting his refreshments a car had pulled next to his beat up green truck, a light blue Volkswagen to be exact. Pink and purple stickers littered the sides and hood of the van. There wasn't even a license plate, but a spray painted side door stating 'Not Found'. As he walked towards his door he could now make out the driver to this out-of-the ordinary vehicle, a man who looked to be around 20, dark brown hair growing almost past his ears. A cigarette hung freely out of his mouth as he hummed the chorus to the song emitting from his radio. As Clay finally stepped into his truck the man looked over and gave a lighthearted smile, looking ever so appealing, in which almost made Clay angry. He always hated how flustered he would get, not around the girls he would see waving and winking at him his is small town, but to the men, the men who where shorter, more fragile looking. The pretty ones. But that's something he always buried deep inside him. Ever so slightly the world was evolving, it was 1978 to be exact and people were becoming more excepting, that was except for his father, who scolded him for not settling down yet. Thats what he was doing out in the scorching desert heat. He left his home in Florida to abruptly travel to California, for what his parents liked to say was "His trip to seek his future". He wasn't gay, he just had to move to the city, meet a pretty lady and settle down. Thats what he wanted...right?

"Are you okay honey? you've been staring at your lap for quite some time now" _Honey._ This brought Clay back from his daydreaming, only to get choked up at the name this man had just called him.

"Yea- yeah I'm fine thanks." Clay must have looked like a deer in headlights type of nervous because the man started chuckling. 

"Where's you headin'?" The man asked. "I'm George by the way".

"Im just going to to California...to hopefully figure some things out." He didn't know why he was telling this stranger, or George for that matter this information.

George smiled again, "oh honey you won't find anything out there except empty promises and you'll turn right back around I'm a sure of it". _Honey._ There it was again, Why it was making Clay feel sick was unknown to him. Or maybe it wasn't sick, maybe it was something else. 

"Thanks for the...advice or whatever but I have to get going" Clay started his truck, "after all, the sun is going to set soon." Clay looked back at the man and for whatever reason found the way he breathed in the ashen smoke and looked ever so relaxed in the most on relaxing place seemed...nice. He wished he could have that kind of serenity some day.

-

What felt like days but was actually only 2 hours later the sun finally went to sleep, leaving clay to try and stay awake as long as he could. The vast and endless desert looked so empty, making clay almost feel empty with it. What had his life come to? What was he running from exactly? Maybe it was his fathers disappointing words or his mothers eyes, whatever it might be he wanted to find his peace, his purpose. He wanted to find his soulma-

*BOOM*

The sound of gears slowly quieted down and the realization hit up dead In the face. He was in the middle of the desert, at night, and his truck just broke down.

-

Clay didn't think it could get any worse than this. The desert was bipolar, now being frigid, leaving him to sit on the still slightly warm concrete. Resting his head on one of his tires he waited. Waited until it had to be at least midnight before he saw headlights appear down the hill. He took the last of his energy and stoup hoping this traveler would see him, but it being pitch black the car drove past him before finally seeing him and screeching to a stop. Well, light blue van to be exact. 

"Well shit, did you end up breaking down?" The brunette said as he jumped out of his van, meeting Clay halfway.

"Busted engine, no fixing it now." Clay turned to look once again at his propped up hood. "Was going to start walkin' if I didn't see anyone by tomorrow mornin"

George chuckled, "Someone out there really doesn't want you going to California eh?" Clay chucked, partially at Georges comment, and partially at how comfortable there were getting along for being practically strangers. 

"If I'm being honest, neither do I". Clay even supposed himself with his own statement. 

George motioned to is van. "Come on, I'll drive us into town, we will be there by mornin', and we can figure nothing out. Im not leaving you stranded out here." Clay got in right behind the smaller man, sitting next to him in the passenger orange seat. 

The blond yawed before George interrupted the silence, pulling back onto the road, "Whats your name by the way hun?".

"Clay"

-

Sunlight sucked sometimes, especially when it blinds you right out of your slumber. 

"Mornin'" A soft spoken voice appeared next to clay, making him jump and hit his head on the arm rest. Smooth. 

"Shit...sorry you scared me" The blond sat up in his seat, his memory coming back to him as he tried to wipe the tired out of his eyes. Finally looking back at the brunette, seeing his leg propped up, cigarette hung low, and soft rock emitting from his radio. 

"Where are we?" Clay asked looking around the desert town they seemed to be resting at, eyes finally laying on the sign they were parked in front of:

**Danas Diner**

"Figured you'd be hungry". The brunette threw his ciggeratte out the window as he began leaving the van, Clay not far behind. The inside of the diner was what you'd expect out here. Seemingly brown and tan everything, even the dress the waitress wore. The pair sat down at the first booth, clay staring down at his lap. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" The brunette questioned as clay looked back at him.

"How'd you know I was thinkin' about stuff." Clay smiled at the smaller male. Their conversations flowed over breakfast like they'd known each other since the beginning of time. From every one of Georges light hearted giggles to Clays obnoxious wheezes, they both felt at peace. Going back and forth telling there stories of how they got to this old diner in the middle of nowhere. 

"So you really have no life plan? I mean driving around in that hippie van forever doesn't seem the most ideal". Clay wheezed at his own comment as George put his hand over his heart in a pretend-offended manner. 

The brunette took a bite of his eggs before responding, "Im a free spirit, a hippie or whatever you like to call it". He smiled and looked Clay in the eye, "I go wherever I want, when I want and do what I want. No one to tell me what to do. Going to concerts, smoking, meeting people, it is actually more ideal than you would think". Clay had told him about his parents ignorant wishes for him, and how he really wanted nothing to do with it. And that's how it was agreed upon. Spontaneous was something Clay was not. He liked a plan, clear bullet points for is days. But him agreeing to travel with George while he figured out what he wanted to do with his life, was spontaneous in itself. 

-

They had a nice routine going, for it only being two weeks since Clay had joined the hippie on his travels. The blond had even started driving for hm during periods where George would rest his head in his hands. Clay would find himself constantly glancing over at his new friend. His dark eyelashes and how they rested on his cheek, his slow breathing and calm demeanor. And when he would wake back up that's when the sarcasm would start back up, leading to they're endless fits of giggles and wheezes. 

-

"Pull over right here!" The brunette practically screamed in excitement causing Clay to jump out of his skin, and pull over he did. George practically sprinted out of the van over to the field they had driven upon after weeks of driving. A field covered in pink and yellow flowers, He reached down and was picking up as many as his tiny hands could hold. Clay sometimes wondered what it would be like to hold those hands. 

"Here, this ones your favorite color" George handed clay a small almost sad looking yellow flower, causing clays noes to scrunch up. 

"We talked about our favorite colors only yesterday George, I told you its-"

"Green right?" George looked genuinely confused, eyes darting between Clay and the flower.

"George this is yellow" Clay let out a long wheeze at the brunettes bewildered expression, come to find out he might be a little color blind.

-

The stars looked vast, ever ending, almost intimidating. Full of endless possibilities. Clay sat looking up when he felt a presence sit next to him, a presence he knew was bound to make him nervous and giddy, because that's what George did. The blond looked over to see the smaller male looking up at him with those _honey_ like eyes. The two had grown accustom to each other. George had taught Clay a lot, that life didn't need a written out plan, sometimes things need to happen that you didn't see coming. Clay now noticed that before sitting down George had turned on his radio, playing that oh so familiar song. 

"This song reminds me of you" The brunette said through the first verse of the song.

"Whys that?" Clay giggled making George smile.

"Because you're my _Dream."_ The brunette moved ever so slightly closer to the blond, making his heart pound out of his chest. But in this moment, everything seemed perfect, like this was how his California trip was actually supposed to go. 

"Is that so?" Clay cocked an eyebrow and glancing to the brunettes lips before closing the distance. They both wanted to savor that moment forever, and Clay knew he had found it. His desert purpose, his peace and serenity. Right into the heart of a brunette colorblind hippie. 


End file.
